


S01E01 - The Pilot in the Series

by Jhonnies



Series: Bones Revisited - Season 01 [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the pilot; what if Brennan wasn't the one Booth was interested in? What if Zack loved him back? The first of a series. Pre-slash, mostly. Slash at the epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

 

 

S01E01 – The Pilot in the Series

Introduction

In which I explain my plans and tell you people a little about me.

If you only want to know about the story, skip this paragraph. You can call me Oliver, Nathaniel or John (none of them are my real name, but they're the ones I'm most comfortable using) by the way, any variation of them is fine (like Ollie, Nate, Nathan and Johnny). I've been thinking about writing fan fictions ever since I got addicted to them earlier this year and this fandom is the perfect place to start, as Bones is one of the first series I saw every episode of.

My plan is to rewrite EVERY episode of Bones, one by one. Apart from a few changes, everything will remain the same until the season three finale (Zack will not be Gormogon's apprentice and so, will not leave the series) and the season six second to last episode (Vincent has a big reason to fight for his life; and so, will not die); but back to the point at hand; this is a slash story so, steer clear if you do not like guy-on-guy love. There will also be descriptions of the crime scenes and of the bodies, but nothing overly graphic (except on some episodes like S01E03, S02E05 and S02E11).

I may or may not have a posting schedule because I can't exactly write during work (I do it anyway, but only when no one's looking) but I will post whenever I can. Review if you'd like to; I, for one, would love to hear from you.

**Pairings**

**Season One Main Pairings**

Seeley Booth/Zack Addy

Angela Montenegro/Jack Hodgins

Daniel Goodman/Samuel Cullen

**Non-Season One Main Pairings **

Camille Saroyan/Paul Linder

Past Lance Sweets/Vincent Nigel-Murray

Lance Sweets/Colin Fisher

Vincent Nigel-Murray/Wendell Bray

 

**Disclaimer** **:** I do **not** own Bones or any of the characters (though if I did there would be copious amounts of slash on that show…)

And with that intro, I'll let you dive right into the story.

Enjoy!

"The story I am writing exists, written in absolutely perfect fashion, some place, in the air. All I must do is find it, and copy it."

Jules Renard


	2. Chapter 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.
> 
> Main characters in each scene are Angela Montenegro (The Airport), Temperance Brennan (The Interrogation) and Seeley Booth (The Car and The Cemetery-Day).

**Chapter One**

In which Brennan arrives and Booth gets a partner on the field.

Dulles International Airport

Washington D.C.

"I'm late." Angela Montenegro muttered as she advanced towards the arrivals board. The unworking arrivals board.

_Just my luck._

"This board is broken! The arrivals board is not…

Did anyone meet the flight from Guatemala? Aviataka Airlines? What gate?

I'm late." – She looked around for a moment.

_A helpdesk! Things are finally looking my way!_

"Excuse me? You have a computer glitch at the board…" The man behind the desk didn't even look, just raised his fingers, asking her to stop talking.

_Or not._

"Hello? Sir, excuse me?"

_Great. One of those guys…_

Angela unbuttoned her pink blouse, showing her (also pink) bra. The man not only looked up but couldn't stop staring at her.

"Yeah. Hi. The flight from Guatemala?" She was still waiting for his answer when Temperance Brennan made herself known:

"Tell me you tried 'excuse me' first."

"Sweetie! Yes, I did. Welcome home!" The two best friends were hugging each other after two months spent apart. After breaking the hug Angela continued: "Are you exhausted? Was Guatemala awful? Was it horribly backwards?"

"And yet I was never reduced to flash my boobs for information."

"Flash'em for any fun reasons?"

"Ange, I was literally neck-deep in a mass grave. Not romantic."

"You know, diving head first into a pit of cadavers is no way to handle a messy breakup."

"Nothing Pete and I did was messy."

"Then you were not doing the right things…" Angela trailed off when Brennan dropped her duffel bag and turned to the man in a suit (who had been following them ever since they left the help desk):

"Sir, why are you following us?"He grabbed Bones by the arm but she fought back. Hard. While Angela yelled "Attack! Security! Hello? Who runs this airport?" which were followed by a "Kick his ass!" and guns being drawn by the airport security.

"Miss, step back now!"

"But he attacked me!"

"I'm homeland security!" – Said the man being held against the floor.

"Oh. Little misunderstanding here." _How is this my life? Some months ago I was in the park drawing people. Now my life is a freaking Tarantino movie._

"Put away your guns."

"What? Is she in charge now? No. I'll tell when you can lower your weapons!"- He took a deep breath and got off the floor.-"Hand over the bag."

"Oh; is THAT what this is about?" Bones did as she was told. 'Homeland' opened the bag only to find a human skull staring right back at him. Brennan just said

"Boo!" – Which caused the guy to drop her bag and Angela to start grinning.

* * *

Dulles International Airport Interrogation Room

Washington D.C.

"I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan, I've been in Guatemala for two months identifying victims of genocide, including him"- she nodded towards the skull, which was now laid to rest upon the desk.

"Most people in your situation, what they do, is they sweat it."

"Guatemala, genocide. How are you scary after that?"

_Coming back home should NOT be this difficult._

"You know who doesn't sweat it?"

"Sociopaths…"- Homeland's partner finally spoke up.

_Come on! This is going too far!_

"I'm not a sociopath! I'm an anthropologist at the Jeffersonian."

"Who works for the FBI! Which I'd believe if you had an ID that did more than allow you access to their cafeteria!"- The door opened to reveal Special Agent Seeley Booth.

_Just who I needed right now._

'Homeland' kept talking: "You were illegally transporting human remains AND you assaulted a homeland security agent."-Bones reached out to hold his arm.

"Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends; but next time you should identify yourself before attacking me"- She shifted the focus to the FBI agent: "What are you doing here?"

Booth introduced himself to the other people in the room and said: "Bones identifies bodies for us."

"DON'T call me Bones! And I do more than identify."

"She also writes books" – Booth slipped 'Homeland' a copy of Brennan's novel 'Bred in the Bone'

"Fine. She's all yours."

_This was too easy._

"Great! Grab your skull and let's vamoose."

"What? That's it? She's all yours? Why did you stop me?"

"Why does it matter you're free to go…" – Booth whispered. "Let's just grab your bags and cling-cling-cling."

_That's the last puzzle piece._

"You set me up. And YOU got a hold for questioning request from the FBI, didn't you?"

The men in the room looked at each other like both were caught with their hand down the cookie jar. 'Homeland' was the first to speak:

"I love this book." And as apologetic as he could he handed it back to the anthropologist.

"C'mon Booth" – She said as she walked out.

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's car on route to Arlington National Cemetery

Washington D.C.

"THAT was the best you could do?"

"What?"

"Getting homeland security to snatch me so you can stage a fake rescue?"

"At least I picked you up at the airport, huh? C'mon, I went through the appropriate channels but" – _Zack_ – "your assistant stonewalled me!"

"After the last case I told Zack never ever to put you through."

_But he did. Okay, it was 3 calls later. But still…_

"He's a good assistant. You can let me out anywhere along here." – She waved towards the side window.

"Listen, a decomposed corpse was found this morning at Arlington National Cemetery."

"Arlington National Cemetery is full of decomposed corpses; it's a cemetery."

"Yeah, but this one is your type of corpse, it wasn't in a casket."

"If you drive one more block, I'm screaming 'kidnap' out of the window."

"I'm trying to mend bridges here."

"Pull over." – Brennan said (seductively). With no other alternative, Seeley did. In a split second both were out of the (now parked) car: Brennan running away and Booth towards her. - "I'm going home."

"Look, can we just skip this part?"

"I find you very condescending."

"Well, I'm not the one that has to mention she's got a doctorate every 5 minutes!"

"I am the one with the doctorate."

"I'm the one with the badge and the gun! And you're not the only forensic anthropologist in town."

"Yes, I am. The next nearest is in Montreal. Parle-vous français?"

"What is it gonna take?" _For you to let me see Zack again?_

"Full participation in the case."

"Fine!"

"NOT just lab work, EVERYTHING."

"What? Do you want me to spit in my hand? We're Scully and Mulder."

"I don't know what that means."

"It's an olive branch. Just get back in the car."

* * *

Arlington National Cemetery

Washington D.C.

"What's the context of the find, Booth?"

"Routine landscaping. One of the workmen thought he saw something while working the pond."

Zack Addy got out of the Jeffersonian medico-legal lab truck.

"Hi Zack!"

"This eco-warrior look works for you, Dr. Brennan."

"Thanks!"

"Very action-oriented."

"Agent Booth do you remember my assistant, Zack Addy?"

_Like I could forget the guy I fell for…_

"Oh yeah."

"How was Guatemala? Learned a thing or two about machete strikes?"

"Zack, I need water samples and temperature readings from the pond…"

"Right away!"

"He's got no sense of discretion, that kid. - _And yet, I love him_ –Typical squint."

"I don't know what that means."

"Cops get stuck, we bring in people like you. Squints. You know, who squint at things."

"Oh, you mean people with very high IQs and basic reasoning skills?"

The FBI agent inhaled deeply, his mind consumed by the thoughts of one particular squint. A scrawny man. A know-it-all. A social outcast. A person who fought to understand relationships, romantic or otherwise. Any characteristic that could make Booth reconsider his affection; but Zack was…

Indescribable. A genius. Beautiful in his own geeky way.

"Yeah." – But Brennan had walked away while Booth was lost in his mind.

Moments later they were on a boat in the middle of the pond. Seeley lowered the camera, looking for the corpse.

"What exactly am I supposed to be squinting at, Booth?"

"It's kind of like pornography; you'll know it when you see it, Bones."

"Don't call me Bones."-Brennan squinted at the image of ribs and, when Seeley moved the camera a little, an arm. "Definitely human. Yep."

"This is a crime scene."


	3. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts. 
> 
> Words underlined are other characters thoughts.  
> Main characters in each scene are Zack Addy (The Cemetery-Night, The Jeffersonian-Museum and The Jeffersonian-Lab), Seeley Booth (The FBI), Temperance Brennan (The Break-in) and Angela Montenegro (The Holograms).

Chapter Two

In which the victim is found, reassembled and identified.

Arlington National Cemetery

Washington D.C.

The body (minus the skull) was fished out of the lake by sundown. Mud and other debris were covering it entirely; Dr. Brennan was analyzing the remains while her assistant took photos.

"The remains are wrapped in poly construction sheeting."

"Tied with PVC-coated chicken wire."

"Weighed. That's why the body didn't resurface during decomposition! The skeleton is complete but the skull is in fragments."

Special Agent Seeley Booth chose that moment to approach Bones and Mini-Bones (the nickname he had given Zack during their last case):

"What can you tell me?"

_That I might be in love with you? Zack, control yourself! You can't let him find out!_

(Soon-to-be) Doctor Addy hid his blushing face behind the camera and kept taking pictures while Doctor Brennan answered (and while his blush diminished).

"Not much. She was a young woman probably between 18 and 22. Approximately five-foot three; race unknown, delicate features."

"That's all?"

"Tennis player."

"How do you get 'tennis player' out of that yuck?"

Zack finally said: "Epiphysis fusion give us age and the pelvic bone give us sex."

_Sex, you know, that thing I want to do with you, Seeley. When did he become Seeley?_

_I guess I love him more than I realized…_

Thankfully, before her assistant could become a darker shade of red, the forensic anthropologist explained her reasoning behind her earlier statement:

"Bursitis. For someone this young, it had to be an athletic injury."

"When did she die?"

Both of the squints answered with a non-committal sound.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we have to wait for our bug-and-slime guy, Se- Agent Booth."

He was going to say Seeley, wasn't he? Maybe there is some hope for us yet.

_Zack! Get a hold of yourself! You almost let your biggest secret slip! In front of HIM!_

"No clothing."

"In my line of work, no clothes usually mean a sex crime."

"Well, in MY line of work it could also mean the victim favored natural fibers."

"Your suit, for example, will outlast your bones by decades."- Zack practically purred the word 'bone' while looking the FBI agent in the eye.

I think my imagination is on overdrive. Or did I just hear Zack flirting with me? That husky voice. I just wanna push him against a wall and kiss him with all I have to offer until he says my name with that sexy voice.

"Zack, collect silt, 3 meter radius to a depth of 10 centimeters." – Doctor Brennan said, standing up. She turned to Booth and continued: "Your FBI forensics team can take the plastic and the chicken wire. We'll take the rest."

* * *

Jeffersonian Institute

Natural History Museum

"Doctor Goodman, I wish you wouldn't just give me to the FBI."

Brennan complained to her boss, Daniel Goodman, while going to the forensics lab with her assistant following them.

"As a federal founded institution, the Jeffersonian must seize every opportunity to prove our worth to the congress. Which means I'll loan you out as I see fit, especially to federal agencies."

"'Loan out' implies property. The FBI will never respect me!"

"I do not view you as property, Dr. Brennan! You are one of the Jeffersonian most valuable assets."

"An asset is, by definition, property."

"What is the rule, Mister Addy?"

"You only converse with PhDs. You realize I'm halfway through two doctorates? And two halves make a whole, so…"

"Go polish a bone, Mr. Addy!"

_I wish I could 'polish' Seeley's 'bone', so to speak…_

_I think I may have been talking to Angela a little too much._

* * *

Jeffersonian Institute

Medical-Legal Lab

At the forensics platform, the skeleton is surrounded by the squints: Ms. Angela Montenegro, Mr. Zack Addy, Dr. Temperance Brennan and Dr. Jack Hodgins (our favorite bug-and-slime guy).

"The pond is not only warm and teeming with microbes, which accelerated decomposition, but it houses black carp and koi which fed on the body."

"Can I, as the only normal person in this room say 'Ew'?"

"I got three larval stages of _Trichoptera_ , _Chironomidae_ …"

"As we cut to the chase?"

"The body was in the pond one winter and two summers."

"Spring before last?"

Dr. Hodgins nodded briefly before changing the subject of the conversation:

"So, do you really think I' m lusty?"

"What?"

"Your book, Tempe." – Angela helped her friend find the context of the question.

"No. You're not on the book."

"Sure he is. We all are."

_Even Seeley made it into your book._

"None of you are in the book." – She started some explanation about fiction before she was interrupted by Hodgins.

"I found some bone fragments in the silt."

"We're out of the book, back in real life." – Ange helped her best friend once again.

"My guess is _Rana temporaria_."

"Frog bones?"

"And I also found tiny gold links from a fine chain."

_It's now or never._

Zack took a deep breath before moving the conversation towards the fictional character based on him:

"Point of clarification: I'm not a virgin. Nowhere near, in fact." Another deep breath for courage. "And I'm not exactly a zero in the Kinsey scale. More like a 4; maybe a 5 for the right guy."

Around the table not one emotion was repeated; Angela was confused (not knowing what the Kinsey scale is), Jack was indifferent (he shrugged and said "I've known for a while.") and Temperance was surprised (She even gasped before explaining to Angela what the scale represented). After the emotions had died down Angie said:

"We are so going out together to check out men."

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_ …

The artist continued: "Who you captured perfectly is Booth. Buttoned down, but buckets of sexual confidence, which I, for one, would love to tap."

_I'll say. I'd tap that all through the night._

"I can't bounce back and forth between my book and real life. Since we're stuck with real life, let's just forget the book."

"I haven't yet analyzed what's in her hands. Looks like it might be cellulose."

"Paper?" – Angela asked, a little sad because she wanted to talk more about the book.

"Yeah, probably."

"I found microscopic grit imbedded in the skull fragments, ID those as well, Dr. Hodgins. Zack, remove the remaining tissue. I'll debride the skull fragments myself, reassemble it so Angela can put a face on our victim."

"Good. I prefer holographs. They don't stink."

Temperance approached her assistant after the entomologist and the artist had left the platform.

"Zack, I would like to say congratulations."

"For what, Doctor Brennan?"

"For managing to gather the courage you needed to tell us about who you are."

"Thank you."

_Maybe this was a good idea after all…_

Doctor Temperance Brennan worked all through the night to put the skull together and fell asleep at her work table. She was awoken when Zack brought her mint coffee and whispered:

"I really mean it. Thank you."

* * *

Washington Field Office

Federal Bureau of Investigation

Booth was inside FBI Director Sam Cullen's office talking about the concession he made to have the Jeffersonian's help once again.

"You guaranteed a squint a field role on an active murder investigation?"

"Yes sir."

"The one who wrote the book?"

"Yes sir."

"I thought she said she wouldn't work with you anymore."

"Well, the last case we worked she provided descriptions of the murder weapon and of the murderer; but I didn't give her much credence."

"Why not?"

"Because she did it by looking at the victim's autopsy x-rays."

"Well, I wouldn't give it much credence either."

"But she was right on both, plus on the pond victim"- he got out of the chair and handed Cullen the file he was holding.- "She gives me the victim's age, sex and favorite sport."

"Which is?" – The director said with a playful tone.

"Tennis."

"She's good."- His tone became serious.

"If the only way to get her back on my side is to bring her out on the field, I'm willing."

_If the only way to get HIM back is to bring her out on the field, I'm willing. I'm willing to do anything._

"Fine. She's on you. Bring a squint out on the field, she's your responsibility."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Doctor Temperance Brennan's Apartment

Washington D.C.

She was lying down on her bed, asleep, when the sound of someone else in her apartment startled her into awareness. She got up, grabbed a baseball bat and followed the sound. She found the source and hit it hard while he was in the process of stealing a TV. After he was down she recognized him:

"Peter?"

She made some tea after she patched him up.

"It's not rational to choose the first day I'm back to reclaim your television"

"While you were away, I thought a lot about why we broke up."

"We fought all the time and don't like each other anymore."

"We fought because you were emotionally distant and cold. But sexually speaking…"

_So, that's why he came here…_

"You didn't come for your TV. You came for a booty call! That's it! You're leaving!" – She took back her mug and escorted him out. Not without hearing some bits of cheap psychology:

"Your intimacy issues are probably due to being orphaned so young."

_Don't you dare._

"I hate psychology! And you're just horny."

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life alone?"

"I don't know about the rest of my life, but I sure as hell wish I was alone right now."

"So, what? We split the cost of the TV?"

"Goodbye!"- She said, slamming the door on his face.

* * *

Imaging Unit

Medical-Legal Lab

"This is interesting, Angela" - Booth said admiring a painting hanging on the wall.

"But nothing is as interesting as what I 'found out' earlier today…"

"What? That Hodgins like likes you?" – He said with a mild mocking tone.

"No. What? Really? " – She grinned as she asked the question; but her face turned serious as she continued – "No. It's about Zack."

"What about him?"

Please don't be about him dating anyone.

"Promise not to tell anyone? Including him? And when he tells you, you have to act like it's a surprise, okay?"

"Sure."

"He's a 4 in the Kinsey scale."

"What?"

"Booth, he's gay."

"Really?"

_He seems a little too interested about a guy he doesn't care about…_

"Yeah!" – _Only one way to know for sure._ – "We're going out later to pick up some guys, interested?"

Before he could mask his feelings, Angela picked up anger, desire, passion and love.

"No."

"You only want him, right?"

Booth didn't blush, but the tip of his ears turned pink, and that was enough for Ange to be sure.

"I knew it."

"Ange, you can't tell anyone. Especially him!"

"My lips are sealed. But if you're thinking I'm dropping this you're dumber than you look."

"Fine. But later, okay?"

Brennan came through the door before the artist could answer.

"Good morning!"

After her, the rest of the squint squad showed up.

"Does Booth know how this works?"

"This computer program, which I designed, patent pending, accepts a full array of digital input, processes it, and then projects it as a 3-D holographic image."

"You got that?" – Bones asked mockingly

"Yeah, the patent pending part."

"Brennan reassembled the skull and applied tissue markers."

"Her skull was badly damaged, but racial indicators such as cheekbone dimensions, nasal arch, and occipital measurements suggest african-american."

The computer genius finished transferring the data and said "We have our victim." as the holographic image appeared in the center of the room.

"Wow. I have to admit that's pretty cool."

"Ange, rerun the program substituting Caucasian values."

After the new data was put in, Bones asked if anyone recognized the victim. The unanimous answer was 'no'.

"Split the difference. Mixed race."

"Lenny Kravitz or Vanessa Williams?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Ange, could you reduce the tissue depth over the cheekbones to the jaw line?"

"Sure thing, Zack."

"Does anyone recognize her?"- Brennan asked again, once the alterations were made.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Angela, I think it is the girl who was rumored to have had an affair with the senator."

"Zack." – Booth's serious voice got the attention of everyone in the room. – "Her name is Cleo Louise Eller, only daughter to Ted and Sharon Eller. Last seen approximately 9 pm, April 6th, 2003, leaving the Cardio Deluxe Gym on K Street. She didn't even make it to her car."

"Booth" – Zack's sweet voice filled the air – "How do you know all of that?"

"It was my job to find her."

Jack Hodgins opened his mouth to say 'Congratulations on your success' before he received death glares from Angela and, most shockingly, Zack.

Silence was almost total in that room so, when Zack whispered to the man he loved, everyone heard:

"I'm really sorry about it, Booth."


	4. Chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.
> 
> Main characters in each scene are Zack Addy (The Steps and The Pregnancy), Seeley Booth (The Unusual Suspects, The Common Clue, The Grieving Family and The Countdown), Angela Montenegro (The Advice) and Temperance Brennan (The Senator).

Chapter Three

In which Cleo Eller's condition is explained and Booth is given a countdown

Natural History Museum's steps

Jeffersonian Institute

"Cleo Eller is not just some missing girl."

"She was a state intern who was boinking Senator Alan Bethlehem."- Angela hit Hodgins with the file she was holding.

"I was secondary in the investigation into her disappearance. We couldn't confirm that." – He turned off the death glare which was pointed at the entomologist and turned to his favorite squint: "How did you recognize her?"

"About a month ago the facts to her disappearance were shown in TV."

_That's a blatant lie. But I can't exactly admit to reading the files on the cases Seeley was involved with…_

Booth walked down the steps with Bones right behind him. He said to the group:

"I need this kept quiet."

"Cover-up!"

"Paranoid conspiracy theorist."

"Is it paranoia that Monica Lewinsky was a KBG-trained sex-agent mole?"

The FBI agent was already at the Jeffersonian's garden when his partner arrived:

"So, what do you do first? Confront the senator?"

"Listen, Bones…"

"Don't call me Bones!"

"I know we talked about you coming out in the field…"

"You bastard."

"This is big. The Director will create a special investigation unit and if I line my ducks up in a row, I can head it up."

"I don't know what that means, but I think I can be a duck."

"On this one, we stick to the book: cops on the streets, squints in the lab."

"In that case, the Jeffersonian will be issuing a press release identifying the girl in the pond."

"You do that, I'm a dead duck." - He got closer. – "What are you trying to do?"

"Blackmail you."

"Blackmail a federal agent?"

"Yes."

"I don't like it."

"I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to."

"Fine. You're in."

* * *

Washington Field Office

Federal Bureau of Investigation

"You're certain this is Cleo Eller?"

"The profile is dead-on; age, race, height…"

"Plus the timeline fits. Cleo did play tennis in college."

"Talk to me about the senator."- Booth handed Director Cullen a photo of the main suspect.

"The victim worked for senator Bethlehem."

"It was rumored that they were involved sexually."

"We couldn't confirm it."

"Bethlehem is a hound, everyone knows that." – Booth handed him another photo.

"Ken Thompson, Cleo's boyfriend."

"Thompson's still Bethlehem's aide. He keeps Bethlehem's calendar. No way the senator has an affair he doesn't know about. No sexual relationship, no motive. What about the nut case?"

"Oliver Laurier." – Yet another photograph.

"You like him for this?"

"He is a stalker…"

_But I'm willing to bet it was her boyfriend. But I have no idea if by himself or by the order of a certain senator…_

"What's your first move?"

"I'd like to inform the Ellers that we found their daughter."

"It's better to keep this quiet. It's been two years, what's another few days?"

"With all due respect sir, wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'll have details of the cause of death this afternoon."

"That's where we'll get started."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's car on route to Ted and Sharon Eller's house

Washington D.C.

"Hodgins identified the particulates imbedded in Cleo's skull as rolled steel, most likely from a sledge-type hammer. Also, there's cement and diatomaceous earth."

"What's that?"

"It's made from prehistoric sea creatures; it's used as an insecticide, filtering agent, cleaning abrasives, ceramics. It's very common."

"Diatomaceous earth. Common or not, it's a clue."

_Ask about Zack! Ask about Zack!_

_Calm down, you'll get to see him later._

* * *

Ted and Sharon Eller's house

Washington D.C.

"Are you positive it's our Cleo?" – Major Ted Eller asked the scientist and the agent.

"We've established 22 points of comparison" – Brennan was cut off by Booth's sharp answer:

"Yes, we're certain."

"Did he do it? The senator? One military man to another."

"Major Eller, we can't discuss the investigation in any way."

"Can you at least tell us if our daughter suffered?" – Sharon Eller finally asked.

"Cleo never saw it coming." Bones opened her mouth to debate but received a quick glare in return.

"Thank you" – The couple answered at the same time.

The anthropologist decided to show some compassion to the people in the room:

"If it's not much trouble, could you tell us what Cleo wore around her neck?"

"Her father's Bronze Star." – Mrs. Eller pointed to a picture behind Booth. In the picture her husband was receiving the star. - "Ted won it in the first Gulf war and gave it to her for good luck." She was sobbing as she finished her sentence, and Booth thought it was the right time to leave.

"Those people deserve the truth!"

"Their daughter was murdered; they deserve the kindness of a lie."

"I disagree with you but I can see your reasoning."

"Thank you. And besides, towards the end they weren't even speaking."

"They told you that?"

"You know, getting information out of live people is a lot different than getting information out of a pile of bones. You have to offer something of yourself."

"What exactly did you do in the military?"

_A lot of things I'm not proud of._

"See what you did right there, Bones? You asked a deeply personal question without offering anything personal in return. And since I'm not a skeleton, you get zilch. Sorry."

* * *

Jeffersonian Institute

Medical-Legal Lab

"There's stab marks here. Odd markings in the distal phalanges. Nothing I've seen before." – Doctor Brennan was pointing out the injuries while Zack was documenting them. Doctor Hodgins entered the room moments later:

"In a nut shell: anxious, depressed and nauseous."

"Take a sick day, Doctor."

"Not me. Cleo Eller. She was on lorazepam, chlordiazepoxide and meclizine hydrochloride."

_Those are the exact medications my mother took when she got pregnant with my younger sister._

"Doctor Brennan, I believe I know what Cleo Eller's condition was."

"What was it Zack?"

"She was pregnant. Those symptoms and the bones Hodgins found are the evidence."

"The frog bones?"

"What if they aren't frog bones? What if they are baby bones?"

The anthropologist was silent as she examined the bones.

"These are fetal ear bones. You were right. How did you know?"

"I have a really big family and ever since I was a child I was taught to recognize the symptoms."

Hodgins turned to the bone-people and asked:

"You guys going to prove paternity?"

"We can try; let's hope there's enough genetic material to test."

"This senator is smart; he gets an intern pregnant then murders her when it threatens his career. And he has the connections to get away with it."

"I hate when you manage to make paranoia plausible."

* * *

Outside the Medical-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

"Wanna get a drink, Tempe?" – Angela asked her (mildly sad) friend. "Non-topical application? Glug-glug whoo-hoo! Come on sweetie."

She sat in a bench and Brennan did so as well.

"What if Booth is right? What if I am only good with bones and lousy with people?"

"People like you."

"I don't care if men like me!"

"Interesting leap from people to men, but I'm sure I means nothing."

"I hate psychology. It's a soft science."

_People are soft, honey._

"You are good with people. The way you talked to Zack after he came out? That was great people skills!"

"How do you know about that? You had left."

"There isn't a thing that happens in my kingdom that I don't know about."

"Your kingdom?"

"Yes, Lady Temperance."

"Queen Angela."

The women bowed to each other before starting to laugh.

_It's a relief I can still make her laugh._

"But really sweetie, you want some advice?"

"Glug-glug whoo-hoo?"

"No. Offer a little bit of yourself once in a while. Do like Zack: tell somebody something you're not entirely sure you want them to know."

"That's the second time I receive that advice."

"Well, you know I give great advice…"

* * *

U.S. Senate

Hart Office Building

"I'm a little confused as to why the director of the FBI would send you to speak with the senator instead of coming himself."

"Probably because I found out that Cleo Eller was pregnant."

"You could tell she was pregnant from only her skeleton?"

"We found fetal bones. The only question, senator, is which one of you is the father?"

The senator kept chewing his bubble gum as Brennan questioned him and his aide:

"Are you willing to submit to a DNA test?"

_Of course he won't._

"Given the sensitivity of the situation, don't say anything on the subject without you attorney present. That's my advice."

_Booth will like to know this._

"Advice I intent to take. Ken, we have a vote to get to."

The senator threw his gum away and Bones quickly put it in an evidence bag. Mr. Thompson chuckled nervously and asked:

"What are you doing?"

"Saliva is an excellent source of DNA. I intend to compare it to the DNA on the fetal bones."

"You need a warrant for that. Kenneth, she needs a warrant." – That prompted the aide to grab the doctor by the arm. It goes without saying that he was left on the floor, hurt.

_That was oddly satisfying._

She walked out saying:

"If you have any further questions, we'll be in touch."

The senator approached the fallen colleague: "Ken, you okay?"

* * *

Washington Field Office

Federal Bureau of Investigation

"I could place you under arrest on a federal charge for uttering threats against a United States senator."

"What?"

"Bones."

"I own her, but she was your responsibility." – Director Cullen vociferated.

"Yes sir."

Sam Cullen stood up and pressed a certain number on his telephone:

"Send in Special Agent Furst. I warned you about squints, Booth."

_Say anything about squints and you'll see what happens to you._

"Booth didn't know I was going to see the senator. I just wanted to get a sample of his DNA."

"Not helping." – Was the whispered response.

"Tomorrow I'm announcing the formation of a special unit to investigate the murder of Cleo Eller. At which time your investigation will be officially terminated. You will not head the new unit."

"Congratulations, Patrick" – Booth said between his teeth.

"I'll need the complete case files in the morning."

"They'll be ready."

"Thank you Agent Furst." – The director said and the mentioned agent left the office. Booth stood up and muttered:

"At least the squints found out that the senator was having sex with Cleo."

"We did?"

"I thought the report said there wasn't enough DNA to determine paternity."

"He didn't want her taking the gum. He's hiding something."

"He doesn't know that there wasn't enough DNA." – She smiled at her colleague.

"Might I suggest Doctor Brennan, go back to your lab and get used to being there."

"Come on, Bones." They left the office. "You okay?"

"Don't be nice to me after I got you into trouble."

"Your heart was in the right place."

"I'm not a heart person."- _Zack isn't either…_ \- I'm a brain person; you vouched for me!"

"Forget it."

"No, I won't. Do you think the senator did it?"

"No, he's had sex with countless interns and didn't kill any of them. Our best bet is the stalker."

"You wanna check him out? We can- what do you call it? - roost him?"

"Roust."

"Roust. The murderer snatched the Bronze Star from Cleo's neck."

"I got 12 hours before this case is over and I'm off it. Let's go roust."

_I got 12 hours to prove I can work with Zack._

_Let's make that count._


	5. Chapter 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.
> 
> Main characters in each scene are Seeley Booth (The Stalker, The Office and The Senator's House), Angela Montenegro (The Holographic Crystal Ball), Temperance Brennan (The Firing Range) and Zack Addy (The Patron Saint).

Chapter Four

In which the squints figure out the murderer and Angela finds out something else

Oliver Laurier's Apartment

Washington D.C.

"Mr. Laurier, we have a warrant to search your…" Bones was cut off when the stalker closed the door on her face. He turned around in his home and was surprised by Special Agent Seeley Booth, who was standing behind him.

"Don't run, Oliver." Laurier tried to and was pinned to the floor. Bones was then allowed in.

"Thanks. Agent Booth is under the impression that you might have something pertinent to an investigation he's working on."

"You're looking for a Bronze Star? Like the one Cleo wore?"

His face lighted up when he said the victim's name.

"Exactly like that one, Mr. Laurier."

"I don't have it."

"Sometimes stalkers retain keepsakes."

"What are these things?" – The FBI agent picked up little pieces of paper, which resembled a small book.

_Didn't Zack say that Hodgins found paper on Cleo's hands?_

""Miniature lives of the saints. I hand them out -" He was cut off by Booth throwing one of them across the room:

"Heads up, Bones!"

"I hand them out for donations. I'm not a panhandler. Help yourself. I never stalked Cleo."

"Then why did she get a restraining order?"

"Okay, NO. First of all, no. Ken Thompson, her supposed boyfriend, got the restraining order with his boss, the senator. But Ken is only concerned with his job and his tropical fish."

_Tropical fish. I'm pretty sure something in this case ties with fish._

Oliver was still talking after Booth's little introspection:

"They colluded to ruin my reputation with this stalker label when, in actuality, I was Cleo's close friend."

"Then why did you run from the warrant?"

"My fight-or-flight response is heavily weighted towards flight. If there's anything I can do to help you catch her killer, just tell me."

"Full confession. That would be great."

"I loved Cleo. Why would I hurt her?"

"Don't leave town, Oliver. And if you don't mind, I'm taking one of these books."

"Whatever you need, Agent Booth."

* * *

Imaging Unit

Medical-Legal Lab

The whole squint squad was around the Angelator, with Mini-Bones and Bones took turns explaining the scenario of Cleo Louise Eller's death:

"Skull trauma was not the cause of death. Cleo was stabbed first. She was stabbed 5 to 8 times with a military-issued K-bar knife."

"The defensive wounds to her hand suggest that it wasn't until the third or fourth penetration that Cleo stopped fighting back."

"I believe that the damage to the tip of her finger bones was caused by the murderer using a knife to remove her finger pads."

"Cranial fragmentation suggests a 20 pound hammer striking four to five times while her head rested on a cement floor containing traces of diatomaceous earth. That's the best explanation."

"This wasn't a crime of passion, Se- Agent Booth. Cleo never saw the first stab coming. It didn't arise out of an argument. Why smash her face? Why whittle away her finger tips? Why remove her clothing and jewelry? Sink her body?"

Zack's face turned a light shade of red when he said the name of the man he loves. Angela was the only one that picked that up:

_So Booth's crush is not one-sided…_

_Getting them together will be fun!_

Temperance continued:

"He put more effort into hiding her identity than he did into the murder."

Jack Hodgins finally joined them:

"In case she was identified, the killer planted evidence. The book Booth got from the stalker matches the cellulose."

"Military cemetery, military knife. It all implicates her father!" – Angela pointed out.

"Sounds like any conniving son of a bitch senators you know?"

"You expect me to declare war on a United States senator based on your little holographic crystal ball?"

"Come on, We're done here." – Bones was categorical. Everyone left, except for Zack:

"Booth, I don't think it was the senator. If it were him wouldn't there also be evidence implicating Cleo's boyfriend? I believe he is involved as well."

He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Try and make peace with Doctor Brennan. She's had a hard life as it is. "

"I've read the file."

"Then talk to her."

"I will, Zack."

If Seeley Booth didn't have a better hearing than most people, he would've lost the squint's whispered answer:

"Thank you, Seeley."

* * *

Firing Range

Washington D.C.

Temperance Brennan was the only one on the range at the time Seeley Booth arrived:

"I thought I'd find you here. Being a good shot, doing martial arts; it's all your way of dealing. Who knows better than you how fragile life can be?"

_No one. Except maybe my brother Russ._

"Maybe an army ranger sniper who became a FBI homicide investigator."

"You looked me up, huh? Do you mind?" – He motioned to the gun resting near her.

"Be my guest." – She slid said gun towards him.

"Thank you."

He aimed at the paper target and fired once. Almost missed it completely.

"Were you any good at being a sniper?"

"A sniper gets to know something about killers. Bethlehem is no killer."

"And Oliver Laurier is?"

"The way I read Laurier, he's unhinged. That makes him dangerous."

"That'd be your gut telling you that, correct?"

"Homicides, they're not solved by scientists. They're solved by guys like me, asking a thousand questions, catching people telling lies every time. You're great at what you do, Bones. But you do not solve murders. Cops do."

"One of us is wrong. Maybe both of us. But if Bethlehem wasn't a senator you'd be in his basement looking for that cement floor Cleo was on. Solve the murder. Be a cop."

He aimed at the paper target and fired three times fast. All the shots were in the middle of the target's head.

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's Office

Washington Field Office

Booth was sitting at his desk pouring himself over every file related to Cleo Louise Eller's disappearance and subsequent murder; while watching the video of her graduation. His partner knocked on the door:

"Booth."

"They look pretty happy, don't they? Otherwise they wouldn't turn on the camera, I guess."

"Zack said you wanted to see me?"

_Not really. I guess this is his way of setting things right…_

"Yes. On something you don't like to talk about- families."

She reached for the doorknob.

"Temperance. Partners, they share things. It builds trust."

"Since when are we partners?"

"I apologize for the assumption." – He unfolded a blue paper and handed it to her.

"You got a warrant to search his place?"

"You were right. If Bethlehem wasn't a senator, I'd be in that basement looking for that killing floor. But I'm not doing this because you and your 'Squint Squad' are geniuses. I'm doing this for Cleo. "

_And Zack._

* * *

Senator Bethlehem's House

Washington D.C.

Outside of the iron gates surrounding the property there were dozens of people: reporters, police personnel and curious onlookers. Inside the gates there were only a handful of people: Doctor Temperance Brennan, Special Agent Seeley Booth, Ken Thompson, the senator and his wife, and a couple of crime scene investigators.

The aide was reading the warrant to the owners of the house:

"This says they're looking for blood traces, a sledgehammer and diatomaceous earth."

"What the hell is that?"

Ken folded the warrant and walked towards the forensic anthropologist:

"You're making a big mistake."

After he left, she turned around, only to see agent Furst ask for Booth's gun and badge:

"I'm in charge. You come in and mess up my investigation?"

Also present at the scene was Oliver Laurier.

"What are you doing here?"

"Look at him; for all his politics, he's got nothing. He should've left Cleo properly like I would've. Sign my book?" – He was holding a copy of 'Bred in the Bone'.

"Stalk me, Oliver, and I'll kick your ass."

At that moment the CSI's got out of the house with a sledgehammer in hands.

"I don't recognize that! That's not mine! That's not mine!"

She approached Booth:

"At least we got the hammer."

"But that's all we got."

"Cement floor on the basement?"

"But no blood, no diatomaceous earth. We needed a trifecta, Bones. Physical evidence, murder weapon, crime scene."

_I needed those three things so I could be close to Zack._

_I'm sorry, Zack._

He walked away.

* * *

Medical-Legal Lab's Lounge

Jeffersonian Institute

"They wouldn't even arrest him?"

"Don't worry, Zack. If that's the hammer used on Cleo, he'll get arrested. A toast to getting the murderous bastard." They all clinked beakers full of martini.

"The hammer's not enough. He's going to get away with it. Maybe Booth's right- maybe outside of the lab, I'm useless."

_He can't get away with it. I'll never see Seeley again!_

Hodgins raised the stalker's book:

"Let us take guidance in the lives of the saints."

_Oh, brother._

Angela opened one page and started to read out loud:

"Albertus Magnus, patron saint of scientists."

"I thought he was the patron saint of fishmongers."

_Fish! That's it! The main puzzle piece!_

"Fish!" – Zack and Temperance exclaimed together. She started:

"Diatomaceous earth is used as a filtering agent."

"And Ken Thompson raises tropical fish!" – Both of them got up.

"What's your hurry?"

"He knows what we're looking for!"

"Stop him from destroying evidence, I'll call Seeley!" – Zack yelled to his boss as she ran to her car. He turned to his friends who were staring at him. There was no sound until Hodgins said:

"Seeley, huh?"


	6. Chapter 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.
> 
> Main characters in each scene are Temperance Brennan (The Killer) and Seeley Booth (The Funeral).

Chapter Five

In which the killer is caught and two lovers share three kisses

Ken Thompson's House

Washington D.C.

Doctor Brennan parked her car outside the killer's house and approached his window, only to see him pouring gasoline on the floor of his house.

"Stop! You can't destroy evidence!"

She used a garden vase to break the glass above his door and opened it.

"This is a private residence. I don't suppose you have a warrant?"

"I'm working with the FBI. If I have reasonable suspicion of a crime being committed I don't need a warrant."

_I was breaking in even if I needed one._

She walked through the house and found the source of the voice.

"What crime?"

"How about arson? Insurance fraud? Or destruction of evidence pertinent to a federal investigation?"

"I'm just cleaning up. Is that alcohol I smell in your breath?"

_I didn't drink the lab martinis. I don't like the taste of them. Angela, on the other hand, has the ingredients under her desk._

"No, it's gasoline upon your hardwood floor. What's underneath? Cement? The same cement that was imbedded in Cleo's skull when you bashed her head in?"

"You might wanna get out of here."

"I can't let you destroy evidence."

"How are you going to do that, pray tell."

_Don't test me, you prick._

"I'll stop you."

"Not before I burn this place down with you in it."

He started playing with a silver lighter.

"Add attempted murder to the charges I mentioned earlier."

He lighted his lighter. The doctor just pulled her hand and shot him in the leg.

"I don't get it. It wasn't jealousy or passion. She wouldn't get rid of your boss's baby so you got rid of her. What kind of psychology is that? What kind of person are you?"

"Temperance." – She turned to the door, where Oliver Laurier was standing. – "Are you all right?"

"Oliver, I understand you are here out of misguided concern for my safety, but apparently I don't read people very well and you could be in some kind of psychotic collusion with Ken. So I'm gonna ask you to go over there and apply pressure to his wound until the police gets here."- She started to talk faster as she finished her speech. Booth appeared behind Laurier moments after.

"Okay, okay. Did he kill Cleo?"

"Yes, he did." – Booth answered the stalker.

"Okay. Then I'm down with him bleeding to death."

"That guy bleeds to death, Bones will go on trial for attempted murder. You don't want that, do you?"

"I wouldn't want that."

"Besides, you know, applying pressure can be very painful."- The FBI agent smirked a little.

Oliver finally got down on the floor and started doing as he was instructed.

"The evidence said he did it, but I don't know why."

Zack does. The little squint figured out that the scandal would've destroyed Bethlehem's career and Thompson's with it.

How did he figured it out is still a mystery. At some times he acts so detached to humanity and at other times he knows everything about the human psyche. It kind of makes me love him even more.

Just like when he says my name…

He was startled when Temperance said louder than she was speaking earlier:

"It doesn't matter. Motive does not matter."

"He did it to save his job."

"His job?"

_What a stupid motive. But then again, he is a stupid man._

_Dumbass!_

"Yeah, it's a tough town."

"It really is." – She gave him her gun.

"Maybe in the future, I should do the shooting."

"Why? I'm a good shot!"

* * *

Cleo Louise Eller's Funeral

Washington D.C.

They were all dressed in black. The complete Squint Squad plus Daniel Goodman and Seeley Booth.

"Lord, make me an instrument of your peace."- The priest said.

Ted Eller was in uniform holding his sobbing wife and fighting back tears of his own. Zack approached him whispered a few words then went back to his friends. The major broke into tears after that.

"What did you say to him, Zack?" - Hodgins asked his best friend

"I merely stated that no one would hold against him crying at his daughter funeral. I also said that he wouldn't feel better after he cried, but it would make it easier for him in the long run. "

_He's one of a kind, that's for sure._

All of them were speechless after that. Until Hodgins joked:

"Who would've thought you were human?"

Later, every one of the squints went and placed roses over Cleo's casket. During Brennan's turn, Angela asked Booth if the FBI was laying charges against her best friend.

"She didn't give him any warning. She just shot him."

"How much warning did you give people when you were a sniper?" – Zack was brutally sincere.

_Wow. He stood up to me._

He didn't squirm while he was being the object of four staring eyes. He just looked Booth in the eye and questioned:

"Seeley, will you walk with me?" – The assistant motioned to a patch of trees behind them. The agent nodded and followed. He could hear Dr. Goodman asking Jack and Angela:

"Seeley?"

"Agent Booth?"

"Yes, Zack?"

"I need to tell you a secret."

"Okay, shoot."

"I'm a four in the Kinsey scale." – He inhaled deeply before starting to babble – "Please don't hate me! If by any chance you won't work with me, we can find a way to work without..."

A loud 'Zack!' brought the squint back to his senses.

"I think don't understand what you just said, Zack."

_I really don't._

"IsaidImightbegay." – He said all in one breath.

_Oh. **Oh.**_

"That's okay." – Booth's hand held Zack's chin, then he leaned over and kissed the man he loved. The kiss was chaste and short – "I think I might be too."

"But only for you, Zack."

The squint was surprised and for a moment didn't make any movement at all; later he grabbed Booth's tie and yanked, pulling the agent for a longer, more passionate kiss.

_That was a surprise. I really didn't think he would do something like that._

_But I like it._

"As much as I hate to interrupt this precious moment; we have to get back, Seeley."

"I love the way you say my name. We can continue doing this later, right?"

"Oh yes." – They pulled each other for one last kiss before joining the group.

"Why did you want to speak with Booth alone?" – Angela asked the question that was in the minds of Daniel, Jack and Temperance.

"I wanted to tell him my secret."

"What secret, mister Addy?"

"About my sexual orientation, Doctor Goodman."

Angela pulled (soon-to-be) Doctor Addy aside and inquired:

"How did he take the news?"

Zack kept thinking about the three kisses he shared with the man in question.

"To tell you the truth Ange, better than I expected. Way better."

The End


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts. Words underlined are other characters thoughts. More notes at the end.

Epilogue

In which every character presents their final thoughts for this case

Temperance

She was sitting on the couch in her apartment, typing the introduction for her new novel ('Break no Bones') when she decided it was time for a pause. She opened a bottle of scotch (a gift from her publisher) and poured it into a glass. Took a sip and let her mind wander.

_Russ. Haven't thought about you in a while. I have to see how you are doing._

_This case brought back many memories._

A small gulp.

_According to Booth, I don't possess good interpersonal skills._

_What if that's true?_

Temperance Brennan was staring at the bottom of an abyss when she heard knocks on her door. She got up and opened the door, to find Angela, Hodgins and a bottle of merlot.

"Want some company?"

"Come in, guys." – She smiled.

_It is not true._

_Not by a long shot._

* * *

Angela

"So, Ange, we just caught the bad guy."

_Thank God! I think this case was awful!_

"What is it Hodgins?"

"I, uhm…"

"Spit it out."

"I have this bottle of merlot…"

_This is gonna be good._

"But no one to drink with…"

"I will sacrifice myself for you."- She reached for his arm. Looking him in the eyes, she continued:

"But I really have to check if Brennan is ok. Rain check?"

He looked down so Ange quickly made an offer: "Well, that bottle seems sad. Why don't we take it to see her friends, the wine glasses, at Brennan's?"

Hodgins looked like a kid on Christmas day.

_Huh. Maybe Booth was onto something with his mocking._

_That reminds me, get him and Zack together._

* * *

Jack

 _There she is, still on her office._ – Jack Hodgins thought as he closed up for the night. He opened the last drawer of his desk and pulled a bottle of red wine from underneath the files.

_I've made up my mind. I'm going to ask her out._

"So, Ange, we just caught the bad guy."

"What is it Hodgins?"

"I, uhm…"

_Kind of want to go out with you? I guess?_

"Spit it out."

"I have this bottle of merlot…"

"But no one to drink with…"

"I will sacrifice myself for you. But I really have to check if Brennan is ok. Rain check?"

_Oh._

"Well, that bottle seems sad. Why don't we take it to see her friends, the wine glasses, at Brennan's?"

_It not the ideal 'date', but I'll take it._

* * *

Seeley

He drove to his house with his brain on auto-pilot. All he could think about was Zack. The man he'd loved for so long was finally with him.

The FBI agent threw his keys over the kitchen table before crashing on the couch. It took exactly 13 minutes and 43 seconds for the doorbell to ring. It took Booth 3 seconds to open the door.

"Hey, Zack."

"Hello, Seeley."

They kiss. It's too much and yet, too little; it's everything and not enough; it's chaste and sinful; it left them both breathless and wanting more.

"Seeley." – He pushed Booth back a little. – "Before we continue this, I wanted us to get to know each other a little more, if that's okay."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"About why you joined the FBI."

_Bold._

"I killed a lot of people when I was a sniper. I want to catch at least as many murderers before I'm gone."

_That's one cat out of the bag._

"Is there something you would like to know about me?"

"Actually, yes. How come you know all these things about psychology?"

"My older brother, Samuel. He's a forensic psychiatrist/psychologist; he thought me a lot of things about patterns and such."

"I thought all you squints hated psychology."

Zack laughed.

_That sound's wonderful, gotta make him laugh more…_

"I'm pretty sure it's a requirement for working with Dr. Brennan, but I can't hate psychology. It's tied with how I feel about Sam. He's my favorite brother." - He gave a shy smile. – "He was the one who protected me from the bullies. Whenever he could."

Seeley Booth was consumed by anger for people he didn't even know.

_NO ONE will hurt Zack ever again._

"Seeley? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Zack. It's just-"

"You can say it."

"I hate the fact that you got hurt!"

"At least now I got you to protect me, right?" – Zack gave his lover a grin before pulling Booth in for another kiss. This kiss was sinful, enticing and not the smallest bit chaste.

_Whoa._

"Got the message. No more talking."

"Only if it's dirty." – He whispered in Booth's ear, which caused the FBI agent to shudder in anticipation.

_There it is again. That husky voice._

"Seeley."

* * *

Zack

Zack was sad that he had to leave the lab without Booth (as to not arouse suspicion), but he made it to his agent's house in record time.

"Hey, Zack."

"Hello, Seeley."

They kiss.

_That kiss was so perfect._

"Seeley." – He inhaled to gather the courage he needed – "Before we continue this, I wanted us to get to know each other a little more, if that's okay."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

_Everything. I'm here for the good and the bad._

"About why you joined the FBI."

"I killed a lot of people when I was a sniper. I want to catch at least as many murderers before I'm gone."

_Oh. Time to use Angela's advice._

"Is there something you would like to know about me?"

"Actually, yes. How come you know all these things about psychology?"

"My older brother, Samuel. He's a forensic psychiatrist/psychologist; he thought me a lot of things about patterns and such."

_I really miss him. I remember the time he gave me a file and asked me who I thought was the killer. I was right._

"I thought all you squints hated psychology."

Zack laughed.

"I'm pretty sure it's a requirement for working with Dr. Brennan, but I can't hate psychology. It's tied with how I feel about Sam. He's my favorite brother." - He gave a shy smile. – "He was the one who protected me from the bullies. Whenever he could."

_When he couldn't, I …_

_I managed..._

Booth 's face turned red.

"Seeley? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Zack. It's just-"

"You can say it."

"I hate the fact that you got hurt!"

_Oh._

"At least now I got you to protect me, right?" – Zack gave his lover a grin before pulling Booth in for another kiss.

"I got the message. No more talking."

"Only if it's dirty, Seeley."

_I've waited for this for so long. This must be what it feels like to be loved back._

_I love you Seeley Booth!_

I love you Zack Addy!

The End (Really) (For now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Wow. This is the end of my first story. Thank you for reading it. 
> 
> Also sorry about the lack of Hodgins/Angela, the original writers didn't give me much idea about how to get them together, for now he'll just admire from afar. Thank you all once again, and stay tuned for the next one. Bye!
> 
> "Of all those arts in which the wise excel, Nature's chief masterpiece is writing well."  
> Andre Breton


End file.
